


[Fanart] Dear diary,

by mizore



Series: Shotiles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comic, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek is a Failwolf, Fanart, M/M, Poor Derek, Shota!Stiles, Shotiles, Underage Stiles Stilinski, Very Secret Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizore/pseuds/mizore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale is 17 and Stiles 7. Today is Stiles's birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Dear diary,

_Dear diary,_

_Today is Stiles's 7th birthday. Mother sent me to accompany Stiles and his mother, Claudia Stilinski, (who, I'm afraid, might find out all about my dirty thoughts about her kid) on a trip to the Wolf Center in a nearby city. I didn't want to go, because I knew Mother wanted me to talk to Claudia about Stiles and the whole mate thing. But Claudia got called by the hospital yesterday (Stiles was sulking when his mom told him, but he nodded when she said that the hospital needed her and she would prepare his favorite food to make it up), so Stiles ended up going to the Wolf Center with me. Just the two of us._

_This is real torture. Like, real. Doesn't even compare to that time last week when Peter beat me up. And Stiles is really adorable, more adorable and cuter than usual, because today is his birthday and he's smiling all the time (He even hug me and call me real big bro, uh). God, I want to drown myself in the nearest pond and be done._

_10 year is too long (╥_╥). I can't wait to touch him and ~~doing~~ kiss him._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, i know what you think people. Idk for the rating system, but i decide to give it Mature because Derek is perv ಥ‿ಥ  
> Poor derek tho.
> 
> I'm planning to make this series until Stiles 17 year old or more. Your welcome to throw ur fluffy shotiles ideas to comment or my [tumblr](http://mizorekibishi.tumblr.com)! Hope i can combine what fit for the next drawing ^^ Staay tuuneee!


End file.
